Brothers come first
by sakvraharuno
Summary: They were vampires, yes, but they were brothers too, a family they made themselves; A fucked up, weirdly incestuous family, but a family none the less. -100 word oneshots- ((Slash; read with caution))
1. 01: I'm here

Yuma was half-asleep when he heard his door slowly open and close.

Gruffly, he raised himself up on his elbow, beckoning his nightly visitor closer. There was a moment of hesitation, but it went in favor of slipping into warmth.

Azusa attempted to get comfortable but his brother simply slipped an arm around his waist and brought him closer. Yuma buried his nose in his sibling's hair, tiredly noting he smelt of mint and sugar.

"S...Sorry," Azusa muttered quietly, embarrassed, but Yuma shushed him, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. "Sleep," he replied.

And so Azusa did.


	2. 02: Afterlife

"Do you ever think about what happens after you die?" Kou asks absent mindedly one day, twirling strands of his platinum hair between his fingers. Ruki looks up from his book, raising an eyebrow at the completely random inquiry. "Doesn't it seem scary?"

"What an out of the blue question. Feeling sentimental?" He remarks, fighting a smile as his brother flushes red and sputters nonsense. "I was just curious!"

Ruki shakes his head, features softening.

" As long as we are together, does it really matter?" He replies quietly. An embarrassed, sweet grin lit up Kou's face.

"I guess not."


	3. 03: First Kiss

"Have you.. had your.. first kiss yet?" Azusa questions, cocking his head innocently as Kou chokes on the bacon he had shoved in his mouth. Putting a hand up at Azusa's concerned expression, he swallowed harshly.

"W-Why!?" The idol coughs.

"Humans at school... talk about it.. a lot." He replies abashedly, avoiding Kou's intense gaze.

"I.. kind of... wanna do it,"

He turns to Kou again.

"So... Have you?"

Kou momentarily panics, unsure as what to say, but in a large lapse of stupidity, he leans, pressing a chaste kiss to Azusa's lips. He smiles.

"Now we've both had ours."


	4. 04: Harm

Azusa watches his blood drip down his arm and into the bath tub drain, whimpering in ecstasy as he received the pain he was waiting for. He was panting, drool trailing from the corner of his mouth, eyes glazed over.

Distantly, he heard someone hiss his name, but he didn't care about that; he grabbed the knife to slit himself again, but it was roughly torn from his hands.

Ruki stood over his collapsed, shuddering body, holding the weapon away from his brother's grasp.

Azusa rocked against Ruki, who started shaking as well, when Azusa moaned.

"Please.. Hurt me... more."


	5. 05: Temperamental

Yuma felt his irritation grow as the day progressed, and it had nothing to do with how cold this winter was.

"Kou, if you continue being a smartass, I'm murdering you in your sleep."

Kou gasped daintily, putting a hand to his mouth.

"Me? I'm as pure as the driven snow! You're so rude-"

Yuma jerked upwards, reaching in an attempt to strangle his brother, but Ruki moved quicker and pushed both of his siblings to the ground. He grinned maliciously.

"If you two don't behave, I'm locking you in the cellar."

Their horrified faces were worth the effort.


	6. 06: Tease

Yuma wasn't snooping, he was just peeking around, honestly, so it wasn't his fault when he stumbled over Ruki's ratty journal.

Skimming through as quickly as possible, suddenly he slammed the cover closed as embarrassment took over. He jumped up, speeding out of the room, face bright red.

A minute passed, and after the coast was clear, Ruki stepped out of his hiding place, rolling his eyes.

He looked at the fake diary, snorting at the bullet points.

TO DO LIST:

\- Ask Azusa/Kou/Yuma clothing size

\- Buy lingerie

\- ...

That would teach his brother to mind his business.


	7. 07: Valentine's Day

Yuma looked inside his shoe locker, horrified. There were boxes, all packed tightly against each other, looking like they'd come spilling out if he wasn't extremely careful.

Kou laughed at him, apparently finding his mortification hilarious, so much that he was hunched over, wiping tears from his eyes. Yuma couldn't find it in him to chastise his brother like usual; What the fuck was he supposed to do with all of these packages?

Azusa peeked over his shoulder, plucking the nearest box and ripping it open.

He sucked on a chocolate coated strawberry, unaware of his brothers blushing faces.

"Tasty."


End file.
